


Three to Tango

by imera



Category: Full House (US)
Genre: Multi, Polyamory Negotiations, Polyandry, Polygamy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-09
Updated: 2018-04-09
Packaged: 2019-04-20 16:57:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14265540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imera/pseuds/imera
Summary: Steve and Matt realise there is a way they can both be with D.J., but they will have to convince her it's a good idea first.





	Three to Tango

**Author's Note:**

> Why this is never an option on on the show baffles me, they could really have made it work.

Seeing DJ in the hospital bed, her head heavily bandaged, the two men realised something; neither could live without DJ.

When the news of her accident reached them they both dropped what they were doing and hurried over to the hospital, fearing the worst.

The doctors told them DJ was in a hit and run accident, leaving her with several broken bones and head trauma, which was why she was kept in an artificial coma.

They weren’t the only ones who loved her. Her family, which included the Gladstone’s, Katsopolis’ and the Gibbler’s, never left her side until she woke up from the coma, and because of DJ’s worried family the two men barely got to sit with her.

It wasn’t until after her operation that her family were nowhere to be seen, finally giving the men alone time with DJ.

“I’m so glad the operation went well,” Matt said, watching DJ as she slept.

“So am I,” Steve agreed.

The silence in the room was comforting as hours earlier the doctors confirmed that she would most likely make a full recovery. Matt and Steve watched DJ, neither caring about their friendly rivalry, in that moment all that mattered was the DJ would be fine.

“I keep thinking about the last time I saw her before the accident, she was so happy,” Matt whispered.

“That is my last memory of her as well, she was happy, smiling, and annoying me by talking about you,” the two laughed slightly as Steve joked about their past. “but if I’m honest it doesn’t bother me that much.”

“Hey, I’m sorry man, you’re a great person, you deserve someone like DJ just as much as I do.”

Steve was glad that even though they both wanted the same girl they were still friends. “Thanks. I know I shouldn’t complain, I do after all have CJ. And don’t think I haven’t noticed that their looks and names are similar.”

“Yeah, that is sort of freaky,” Matt agreed, patting Steve’s back once as a friendly gesture.

“I know, everybody thinks I’m crazy for dating her. Sadly no matter how much alike they are she’s not DJ. If only we had a cloning machine so we could have our own DJ.”

“It would be great if we could both have her,” Matt agreed.

Suddenly both men looked at each other with the same expression, it seemed that they both had the same idea.

“Are you thinking what I’m thinking?” Steve asked.

“That depends on what you’re thinking. Are you thinking that in a perfect world she would be with us both, and that even though we don’t live in that world we could try to make this world that world?”

“You know I am,” Steve replied joyfully, smiling as they both had the same idea, and neither hated it.

“We like the idea, but do you think DJ will go along with it?” They both looked at DJ, who was still sleeping.

Steve took her hand into his, smiling softly as he felt one of her fingers twitch. “To be honest,” he said, turning towards Matt, “I don’t think she’s that wild.”

“Do you think there is anything we can do, or say, to make her change her mind?” It was sweet seeing Matt worried about DJ not wanting two boyfriends at once.

“Maybe. She always wants to do what’s right, if we can convince her that we both want it, and that it’s a great, if not the best option, then maybe she will change her mind.”

“We must try,” Matt said determined. “DJ is wonderful and I want her, but I like you as well.”

“You’re so sweet, and that is why I could never be mad at you even after she started dating you.”

They both smiled before Matt grabbed Steve’s other hand, squeezing it lightly. They continued to stare at each other a few seconds before a strange feeling passed through Steve.

“Why do I feel like kissing you?”

“I don’t know, but I want to do it as well,” Matt confessed.

“We have kissed before, but it was by accident, so it doesn’t really count.”

“And it wasn’t as if we were trying,” Matt finished.

“Exactly.” Steve was glad that they felt the same about it all. “So if we both feel like we should close this deal with a kiss then maybe we should.”

Steve nodded, then the two men leaned in and kissed. Steve planned for it to be a short kiss, like a handshake, but suddenly he felt the urge to deepen the kiss, and Matt didn’t seem to mind. The sweet peck quickly turned into a makeout session that neither man wanted to end, shifting slightly in their chairs they moved closer so it would be easier to kiss.

Steve didn’t know how far it would have gone if a familiar voice didn’t interrupt them just then.

“What are you doing?” DJ’s soft voice asked. Shocked by the interruption they split, then turned to watch DJ as she was slowly struggling to open her eyes. “Were you just kissing or am I seeing things?”

It could be easy for both men to deny it, but what was the point of doing so if they wanted to convince her they both wanted to date her, at the same time. Steve stared down at his two hands, one holding DJ, the other still in Matt’s hand.

“How are you feeling DJ?” Steve wanted to know so he wouldn’t tell her something she might not be able to take right then.

“I would be better if my head wasn’t hurting this bad, and if I know that what I just saw was real or not.” She clumsily moved her other hand up to her face, putting pressure on her forehead, which was partially bandaged.

“It wasn’t a hallucination,” Steve told her, his voice starting to weaken as he worried what she would say.

“What Steve is trying to say,” Matt hurried to add, “is that we have discussed this whole relationship situation, and neither are happy.”

“Are you breaking up with me, to get together with him?”

“No,” Matt protested. “We were kissing to close a, well, some sort of a deal.”

DJ looked confused, and luckily Steve’s voice was back. “We discussed our situation and came to a conclusion that would benefit us all. We would love it if we could both date you, at the same time.”

Steve wasn’t certain if DJ understood him as she didn’t answer, but he did notice the confused look on her face.

“DJ,” Matt started. “We both love you, and we would both be honored if you would date us. I never thought I’d ever do something like this but I kind of like the idea of going on a date with the two of you.”

“I completely agree, but I would also like to add that the kiss, well, it sort of made me want even more than just a date.”

The two shared an intense look, before turning their attention back at DJ. At least she hadn’t pulled her hand out of Steve’s, which was a good sign considering how proper she was.

“I need to think,” she eventually said. “I love you both, but this is not what I expected to wake up and see.”

“Take your time,” Steve said and kissed her hand before releasing it. “We don’t want to push you into anything you don’t want to do, but just know that we both love you.”

“I agree, take your time, we will accept whichever decision you make.” Steve also kissed her hand before resting it softly on the bed. They both wanted to say more, but suddenly the door opened and a nurse entered.

“You’re awake,” the woman said before pulling out the clipboard to check her info and add a few notes.

Both men knew it wouldn’t be long before the rest of DJ’s family would enter, and so they said their goodbye and left.

**Author's Note:**

> There will be at least one more chapter, once I have time to write more.


End file.
